Punching Above Weight
by Ififall
Summary: When Eric gets suspended, Adam interrogates family, allies and enemies to get some answers...


A/N: Set in season one.

* * *

That's the problem with having a dad that's a complete knob-head. He's full of very toxic negative energy and not much information. They're having that usual silent family breakfast. He's trying to gently pull out his chair. Trying to re-arrange his spoons in the right order. Offer all of them tea before pouring one. He's trying not to chew too loud. He assumes he's doing a good job. His dad hasn't complained once...yet. He feels like his great kitchen ettiquitte gives him a gold pass to ask a few questions.

"So...Trum...Eric? He's...suspended?" Adam asks casually.

"You know I don't discuss work at home" His father said sipping his Cranberry juice.

"Yeah...yes, but Is he okay? Eric doesn't fight. I heard..he punched Anwar?" Adam pressed.

* * *

Those words feel like sponge in his mouth. A web of depressing confusion spins a web into his chest. None of this made sense. He'd known, well messed around with Eric for years. Pushed him shoved him. Thrown pens at him, tipped his chairs over. He'd embarassed him countless times and pretty much stolen all his property by the time they'd reached year nine.

Eric never once hit back.

He was bright, and happy and colourful, calm and harmless. He needed to understand what had happened. Was it his fault? Did his bullying push him over edge? It couldn't be just that, something else had changed in him, he could feel it..."Adam!"

"Yes?"

"I told you not to mix my cranberry juice with your cheap orange juice! How disgusting! One or the other, throw that drink away and start getting ready!" His dad ordered.

* * *

He got there early looking around for Eric, just in case. But noted Maeve typing on her phone. She was a straight shooter. Maybe she'd give him some answers.

"Oi, Wiley!"

"I've got too many essay's on my plate yeah"

"Nah, I'm good. Tromboner?" He asks.

"Eric. What about him?"

"He fucked Anwar up. Why?" Adam asked.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Leave the pair of them alone!" Maeve warns.

"I'm not kidding, I just wanna-"

"Want to what? After all the shit you've done. Don't pretend that you give a shit about him now!" Maeve huffed walking past him.

* * *

He focuses on robbing other kids for crisps and snacks. But pushing them up against the locker doesn't feel the same. They don't go all wide eyed like him. They have the cheapest crisps ever. There's no curly wurly's or muffins to snatch and none of these other boys are good looking. At all. He's wasting his time today. He begins to march outside with a packet of crumpled up wotsits in one hand, looking for his cigarettes with the other. When he sees Ruby through the doors. He pushes the door open leans against it.

"Hey"

"Fuck off, freak show dick!"

"Hang on flat-arse. Anwar. Where is he?" He asks.

"So you can rough him up like you do every other gay guy?"

"Nope. Where's he at?"

"Haven't you got more ashes to smash?" Ruby smirks walking away. Shaking his head he quickly follows her until he's in front of her and sits on the nearest bench.

* * *

"If you don't tell me where that Disney fag princess is, I'll go back and tell your untouchable gang that you were just stuffing yourself with spotted dick with custard and extra cream"

She laughs and put her hands defiantly on her hip. "Like they'll believe you, flasher! Look at my figure. A spoonful of cake and cream isn't a fucking crime!"

Spoonful! I'm cool with the canteen staff" He said.

"I'm sure, they're your only friends aren't they dick-face?"

Adam ignored that sad angry truth, and kept on pushing. "They told me, you've been stuffing yourself with dessert for the last five days. You're even going for second helpings? What's Liv gonna say when she finds out your the school's pet pig eh? Anwar's number. Now, Miss piggy!" He looks around, making sure there are no teachers hanging around.

"I can't wait till you've fucked off to army school!" Ruby huffs as she holds her hands out.

"Don't worry, I'll still send you letters and the occasional dick pic. I know how much you're begging for my knob" Adam teases as he passes her his phone. He bounces on his feet when she starts typing Anwar's number in.


End file.
